Destination Sydney
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: After Emma announces her engagement to Ash, Bella insists that the four of them—plus their boys—go on a road trip to celebrate. It was going to be the best week of their lives; seven whole days of shopping, food, hotel rooms, and fun. However, four hours and one flat tire into their eleven hour drive Bella begins to realize things never go exactly as planned. ON HIATUS.


The morning they were due to leave Bella was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

She'd never been on a real vacation before. Sure, her family had traveled a lot because of her father's job, but constantly bouncing from house to house and always being the shy new kid, not to mention leaving behind her new friends, was the furthest thing from a vacation. It _sucked_-but now? Now she's getting to travel to a bright, brand new city with her best friends for a whole week. She'd even gained a new best friend in Emma, and for once she wasn't going to be leaving that new best friend behind. Bella honestly didn't think things could get any better: she had incredible friends who shared her mermaid secret, a sweet boyfriend who's eyes made her knees weak, and a high school diploma. She felt on top of the world.

"_Foooood_." Bella heard Zane whine from where he was gracelessly sprawled across Cleo's couch. She rolled her eyes and gestured toward the bags stacked next to the open door.

"Maybe if you helped us get our luggage in the car it wouldn't take so long to leave."

"_Effoooooort_." He whined again. "It's like six in the morning, oh my God. I can't function until at least nine, after I've eaten."

"Good to know some things never change," Emma interjected, walking back inside with Cleo. "Isn't that right, Zane?"

Zane flipped her off with both hands.

Bella chuckled. "I take it he's always been like this?"

"Unfortunately." Emma replied, grabbing another bag as Cleo dashed upstairs to hurry Will out of the shower. Bella headed over to help her with the last of the luggage. "I've known him since I was five. Our parents use to dress us up and take pictures. It was mortifying."

Bella laughed. "_Seriously?! _You've got to show me sometime."

"Seriously! I'll show you as soon as we get to our hotel. I brought my photo album along so we could add pictures."

It didn't dawn on Bella until she was walking back inside that Emma was going to include her in her photo album. It might not've been a big deal to anyone else, but Bella was secretly thrilled that Emma liked her enough to include her in a _family album, _that she considered her a best friend. This vacation was going to be the _best._

Will was coming down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist when Bella nearly collided with him. Her cheeks flushed brightly when she realized her boyfriend was in nothing _but _a towel. She'd seen him without a shirt before, yes, but he looked so much more... bare, without pants. Or shoes. Or any other article of clothing.

"Sorry Bella!," He said quickly. "I didn't get you wet, did I? I forgot my bag on the couch."

"No no," She reassured him. "It's fine. Want me to get your bag?"

"Please."

Bella briskly walked over to the couch and grabbed Will's duffle bag from under Zane's head.

"Rude!" Zane called as she headed back to Will and handed him his bag. "Are we almost ready? I'm dying of starvation."

Before she could formulate a response Rikki, Lewis, and Ash all walked through the door, panting.

"It was a tight fit," Ash said, wiping his hands on the ass of his jeans. "But we're good to go. As soon as Will puts his pants on we can leave."

"Going!" Will said, jogging back upstairs. "Gimme' five minutes!"

Zane made a broken sound and finally rolled himself on the couch. He reluctantly joined the others by the front door with a yawn.

"I'm sleeping in the car." He grouched.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Lewis deadpanned, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Maybe you should start doing yoga with me. You'd be less of an ass in the morning."

"I've seen you do yoga, Lewis. My body doesn't _bend _like that."

Lewis arched an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you watch me do yoga in the morning?"

Rikki and Cleo both nearly choked on their own spit. Ash laughed.

"I'm _implying _it isn't normal for a man to be able to put his own ankles_ behind his head_. It's disturbing."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Will suddenly called from upstairs, nearly tripping over himself as he came down the stairs. "We can go now."

"_Finally__._" Zane groaned.

And with that, they all headed outside. Ash took his place in the driver's seat of his father's land cruiser, the only vehicle that would fit all eight of them, while Emma sat up front next to him. Bella, Rikki, and Cleo took the back seat and Lewis, Will, and Zane took the very back.

"Why am I always the one riding bitch?" Lewis grumbled, squeezed in between Zane and Will. "Every freakin' time."

"Because you're the shortest." Zane replied casually, then added "And just short. In general."

"I'm not short—I'm average, thank you very much. It's not my fault you and Will have freakishly long legs."

Zane snorted. "Please, there is nothing average about you."

"Nothing average about me? You're the one with the hair of a Disney villain. Who are you? _Jafar_?"

"You don't even see Jafar's hair in the movie, dumbass. He wears a big hat."

"Oh my God," Ash groaned, turning the vehicle on. "Can you two please get along for like, I don't know, ten minutes? It's not even seven thirty in the morning yet."

"Lewis started it."

"I did not."

"Did too.

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did _not—" _

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Rikki outbursted, causing Bella and Cleo both to startle in their spots on either side of her. Ash nearly swerved into a ditch. She turned to give the two of them a dirty look but, instead, laughed at the expression on Will's face. It was obvious he'd never spent... quality time with Lewis and Zane before. "Will, you look so traumatized. I'm sorry."

"It's going to be a long drive." Bella said through a chuckle, turning to give Will a sweet, slightly malicious smile. Will swallowed thickly. Rikki was starting to rub off on her.

"Twelve hours." Ash informed. "I can probably drive for three or four before I need someone else to take over. Any takers?"

"Me!," Emma said quickly. "I'd like to get to our hotel _alive_, sweetheart."

"Ew, _pet names_." Came Rikki's voice.

"Like you can talk, _babe_." Cleo teased, referring to the way Zane often referred to her.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Well... It's better than sweetheart! Sweetheart is so... cheesy."

"Twelve hours," Lewis groaned from the back. "Twelve _hours_ of this."

Bella saw Zane gesture toward Rikki before leaning over to whisper something in Lewis's ear, Lewis whispered something else back—then they both snickered and tried to subtly high five. Of course, subtlety was something neither of them ever possessed.

"I saw that, you _rejects_." Rikki deadpanned, not taking her eyes off her phone as she played Tetris. "Men, I swear."

Cleo turned around to talk to Will, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and staring at the back of Emma's seat like Emma could somehow magically save him from the apparent children he was stuck with. "It's okay Will, you'll survive. We'll be there in another... eleven and a half hours!"

"Sounds wonderful," Will began, and then "Hey Ash!, I volunteer to drive next!"

Ash chuckled. "Got it!," He turned to Emma. "Sorry Emma, you've been booted."

"_I've _been booted?," Emma teased. "I'm your fiancé!"

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for Will."

"I heard that!" Lewis called. "Me and Zane are absolute _joys__, _isn't that right Will?_" _

"It depends on your definition of joy."

Zane snorted and nudged Lewis, obviously in reference to whatever they'd been whispering about, and Lewis laughed.

Will really couldn't wait to drive.

Although, Will figured he couldn't complain. As... obnoxious as Lewis and Zane could be at times, at least it was in good humor; with each other and the girls, at least. Will knew him and Zane were still on thin ice with one another, although it seemed as though Ash wasn't Zane's biggest fan either... So, there was something him and Ash had in common at least. Bella and Emma seemed to have really hit it off too, which he was extremely thankful for, and Will was content to listen to all the girls chatter on about their plans for the week. The blinding, breathtaking smile on Bella's face as she talked excitedly make Will grin, too.

oOo

Two hours into the drive Ash stops at Macca's.

"Alright," He began, pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off. "Get something to eat and use the bathroom. After this we're hitting highway, therefore we won't be stopping for another three hours or so."

"Food, fucking _finally_." Zane said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I need to use the bathroom _so bad_." Bella added quickly.

Her, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo all headed to the bathroom while their boyfriends ordered for them. The bathroom was surprisingly clean despite being cramped. There was only one sink and two, thankfully empty, stalls. Bella and Rikki went first while Cleo and Emma touched up their make up in the mirror.

"Sooo," Cleo began. "What's the first thing we're going to do when we get to Sydney?"

"Wedding shopping!" Bella replied excitedly. "Bridesmaid dresses, shoes... Everything!"

Emma chuckled. "I don't even know our _color scheme _yet."

"Please don't make it something pink and white." Rikki grumbled as she came out of her stall. She nearly collided into Bella, who was coming out of her stall as well, with how little arm room they had to move around.

"Absolutely not," Emma replied. "I was thinking something more... Eggshell and light blue? I'm still not sure."

"That sounds gorgeous." Cleo said as she held the door open for the three of them. "Are you trying to go for an oceany theme?"

"Something oceanic, but classy. Simple, yet elegant."

"What about something along the lines of beige and coral?" Bella suggested.

"Ooh, that does sound nice," Emma said. "I'll have to suggest that to Ash."

"Suggest what to me?" Ash asked as he approached them, Lewis and Will and Zane in tow.

Emma kissed his cheek. "Wedding colors! I'm torn between coral and beige, and light blue and eggshell. We can talk about it when we get to the hotel."

"Sounds great." He replied, slinging an arm around her shoulder as they all headed outside.

Will was already sitting in the driver's seat. Emma told Bella to sit up front with while she took Bella's place next to Cleo and Rikki. Ash was forced into the back with Lewis and Zane. Will hadn't even pulled out of Macca's set and they were already flicking fries at each other.

"Alright, is everyone good for another three hours?" Will asked.

"We're good to go!" Cleo answered. "Just don't pull out to fast, my drink is between my legs and I don't want it to spill. These shorts are white."

Food, it seemed, was pretty good at shutting everyone up. Will got to drive in blissful silence for about twenty minutes before the girls starting chatting again. Not to say he didn't like it when the girls talked, he loved listening to them go on and on happily about their vacation. They'd all been through the ringer in the past few months with the comet and graduation and both Cleo and Lewis and Zane and Rikki breaking up... Will could understand Cleo taking Lewis back, but Rikki taking Zane back after he'd cheated on her? That Will would never understand, even if Zane was on what Rikki called a "probationary period."

"So Will," Bella began. "What's the first thing you want to do when we get to Sydney?"

"Honestly?" He replied. "Sleep. For a few hours, at least."

"I second that!" Zane called from the back of the vehicle.

"I thought you were going to sleep in the car." Emma chided.

"That was before I realized Lewis was going to be my pillow."

"Fuck you man, I'm comfy as hell." Lewis said around a french fry.

"Your gay as hell too."

Lewis threw another fry at him. Zane returned fire with an opened ketchup packet that hit Ash in the face. Rikki started laughing so hard she thought she was going to bust out in tears, Cleo and Emma soon joined in on the laughter. Bella just tried not to choke on her cheeseburger.

Ash blinked and grabbed one of Lewis's napkins to wipe the ketchup from his face. Bella had definitely been right earlier; it was going to be a _long drive. _

* * *

**A/N**: _FOR THE LOVELY LUCI-LUCY. [INSERT HEART HERE] Everyone go give her some love, okay? Now, regarding the story: Luci dear asked for some Bella/Will as the main pairing and perhaps a little Cleo/Lewis on the side. I'll do my best on the Cleo/Lewis, as I've never written anything I don't ship before... xD It could be an adventure, rofl. I've been wanting to write some road trip!fic for a long time, so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long wait, btw. Updates will come faster now that I've got a good start. :3_

_Oh! And for my non-aussie readers: Macca's is McDonald's, lol. I'm just used to Maccas... x) _


End file.
